


Battlescars

by FayelineFreaks



Category: Asgard - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fighting, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayelineFreaks/pseuds/FayelineFreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brunnhilde has always shown hatred for Amora. Never forgotten the control she once had upon her, she seeks her out for battle. Only to find.. Maybe it is not hate that drives her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlescars

A heated discussion can quickly turn sour in the blink of an eye. A thought similar to that pasted through Amora’s mind as her face was ground into the dirt. She had never been one to rely on brute force, but against Brunnhilde. Her chance of success was low. She hissed as she felt the hand clasp upon her hair and twist, before her head was pulled back. Leaning her head down toward her ears, Brunnhilde’s grin widened, keeping her voice to a hushed tone.  
“How does it feel? Do humour me.” Licking her top lip, she smiled bearing her teeth. Their battle had been long and time now seemed lost to them. Amora simply smiled and rolled her eyes back beginning to laugh.  
“You think I would give you such satisfaction my dear dear Brunnhilde.” Amora cared little about a grudge; instead her pride was wounded by being bested in battle. Her magic should have won, but why didn’t it?  
“My concerns lie with how what was once my little puppet suddenly became so free to raise a hand to its master!” Within seconds she was pulled up from the ground, raising her hands to grab at her hands. It hurt, her hair feeling as if it were about to be ripped from her skull. Anger echoed within Brunnhilde like a roar, she should have kept her calm more but this woman. The one she grasped in her hand did not deserve such mercy. Evil coursed within her veins.  
“You dare to speak to me in such a way. You have lost in combat, yet I at least expected you to crawl away in dirt like the coward you are Amora.” She threw her down and Amora hit the ground with a grown, a slight crack was heard from her back due to the impact but no real damage had been done there. In her mind she was biding her time waiting for an opening anything to scrape her way to victory. Calming her expression the powerful Valkyrie grasped a blade from her side and stood over her foe. No blood was to be spilled but she wanted to inflict fear into Amora. Etch it on her brain to make that never again would she be controlled in such a manner.  
She dropped to her knees and leant over Amora, the blade held to her throat and her breath heavy upon Amora’s cheek.  
“Do you not see you have lost? No more tricks and no more running. And yet you still wear a face of deceit!” However amidst all this anger, Amora began to reach out. Her hand gently brushing the skin upon her cheek. Brunn pulled back almost immediately slapping the hand away. That touch make her stomach coil, it was a feeling that never seemed to have gone away. The blade shook in her grip, as she looked down to the blonde. Dirt and a little blood marked her face, yet here eyes were still so alive. They still had fight. As she began to avert her eyes, Amora seizing her chance, grabbed the hand holding the blade with force and began to twist it around. 

“ I did not think you to still be this weak. Not too little old me.” Her smirked widening by the moment. Brunn winced a little, dropping the blade to the ground. Struggling against the grip she hissed looking back. Instead she was spun around to directly face the evil in front of her. However instead of delivering a strike Amora had different intentions. She leaned forward toward her, feeling her warm breath as panted. A little fear in her eyes. Perfect. With that she gently pressed her lips against the Valkyrie’s. Brunns heart skipped once as shocked flew over her body, freezing her position as she went to meet the kiss. Surely this was Amora’s control once more but the warmth.  
She relaxed one arm raising it to stroke through Amora’s hair, gently and Amora pulled her in. Was it only hate between them?


End file.
